L'ordre d'Asuka
by Mary Chou
Summary: Lorsque Bisca et Arzack laissent Asuka aux mains de la guilde pour faire une mission il se passe des choses bien étranges. Surtout avec un deal entre la fillette et un certain dragon. Quels ordres a donc donné Asuka pour que Lucy soit pensive, Natsu content et que Fairy Tail s'anime ainsi en fin de journée ? [Reprise scan 378,5] [Evocation de NaLu]


Hola !

Premier OS sur Fairy Tail que j'ai découvert récemment et dont je suis totalement fan ! Le NaLu étant mon couple préféré (en concurrence avec GajeelxLevy x)) j'ai décidé de réécrire ce petit passage (scan 378,5) en changeant quelques petits 'détails'. Vous verrez bien ! J'ai repris la grande grande graaaaande majorité des dialogues tels quels et les personnages, Fairy tail - tout ça tout ça - sont à Hiro Mashima !

Il y a une chance pour que ça devienne un recueil d'Os mais je n'ai pas encore décidé, je verrais ! =D

Cœurs sur vous chatons !

* * *

Lucy éclata de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Natsu alors qu'il venait de perdre face à Asuka. Fille de deux tireurs d'élite, la fillette avait écrasé Natsu dont les flammes avaient bien évité la cible.

— Plus vite, galope plus vite Mr le cheval !

La guilde entière éclata de rire à ce spectacle alors que Natsu avait un air boudeur. Natsu avait été ratatiné par cette toute petite fille ce qui rendait la guilde toute joyeuse. Lucy apprit par Happy que Bisca et Alzack étaient en mission et que la guilde s'occupait donc d'Asuka. Ce qui avait débouché sur un concours de tir de précision avec Natsu et qu'il avait perdu, devant donc se plier aux désirs de la fillette. Fillette qui avait décidé de bien en profiter.

— Natsu ! Je veux aller au parc !

— Tu vas quand même pas me faire sortir en rampant comme ça ?!

Absolument pas compatissante Lucy rit et répliqua - ne l'aidant pas du tout.

— Tu as perdu le pari, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y faire !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Asuka, Natsu, Happy et Lucy se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le parc. Happy et Lucy se demandaient bien ce qu'ils faisaient là avec un grand sentiment de désespoir - Natsu était vraiment irrécupérable - tandis que Asuka lui tirait dessus avec son pistolet-jouet. La petite riait aux éclats et Natsu n'arrêtait pas de râler. Somme toute, c'était une bonne journée. Lucy les regarda avec un air mêlant tendresse et dépit. Son partenaire était vraiment un gamin, prendre ça au sérieux franchement... Mais bon, si ça faisait plaisir à la petite...

Lucy éclata de rire quand elle le vit plonger dans une fontaine suite à un ordre d'Asuka. Cette gamine était redoutable. Puis la petite tireuse vint vers Happy et elle en courant et Lucy craignit un instant ce qu'elle allait dire. Cette figure déterminée ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

— Okay, pour la suite, je veux faire des missions !

— C'est hors de question, répondit Lucy.

— Tu es encore trop petite, renchérit Happy.

— Mais tu es petit aussi Happy, protesta Asuka.

Mais Lucy secoua la tête fermement alors que Natsu les rejoignait, mouillé de la tête aux pieds.

— Mais il y a cette chose que je veux acheter ! Alors j'ai besoin d'argent, ensuite...

Lucy lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle ne tenait pas à décevoir Asuka mais les missions n'étaient pas de son âge, surtout sans permission !

— Tu dois vraiment demander la permission à tes parents d'abord Asuka.

— Quel insolent petit bout de chose...

Asuka se mit alors à trembler, avec des larmes dans les yeux et la tête baissée, déçue comme jamais. Elle marmonna avec une toute petite voix :

— Mais... Vous aviez promis...

Lucy posa sa paume sur son front, désespérée, tandis que Natsu grommelait et que Happy regardait ailleurs. Ils soupirèrent ensuite de concert puis se mirent en route vers la guilde.

— Très bien, très bien ! On va faire de petites missions simples.

— Aye ! Tu pourrais acheter ce que tu veux à la fin de la journée !

— Merci !

Les yeux d'Asuka brillaient et Lucy fit un petit sourire. Sous un ordre, Natsu prit la fillette sur son dos pour faire le chemin, et sa figure boudeuse fit rire le chat bleu et la blonde.

A la fin de la journée tous les quatre étaient devant la guilde avec de larges sourires - sauf Natsu qui râlait toujours, mais ils l'ignoraient facilement. Asuka regardait la liasse de billet avec un grand sourire.

— Tu peux en fait gagner beaucoup d'argent rien qu'avec un jour de travail !

— Et cela même si nous avons choisis les missions sans aucun danger !

— Aye ! Alors, tu voulais acheter quoi ?

— C'est par là !

Ils suivirent Asuka qui courut jusqu'à une boutique de prêteur sur gage. Lucy tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas frapper Natsu qui prenait vraiment les choses trop à cœur, c'était une fillette voyons, qu'il se détende un peu ! Asuka se colla à la vitrine et pointa une magnifique boule à neige avec son petit doigt.

— Maintenant je peux acheter ça !

Ils réglèrent l'achat en quelques instant puis ils se penchèrent tous dessus pour la voir de plus près.

— C'est quoi ce truc ?

— Ca ressemble à une boule à neige.

— C'est une lacryma pas vrai ? C'est joli.

— C'est un souvenir de papa et maman !

Lucy et Natsu se regardèrent puis regardèrent de nouveaux Asuka et la lacryma dans ses mains.

— Mais alors pourquoi c'était chez un prêteur sur gage ?

— Je sais pas. Mais une fois quand je suis passée avec eux devant cet endroit, je les ai entendu en parler !

— Oh je vois ! Alors tu veux ramener ça à ton papa et ta maman hein ?

Asuka hocha la tête et Lucy la prit dans ses bras, pour la câliner. Son coeur avait fondu devant la mignonitude de cette petite.

— Quelle gentille fille !

Elle retira toute suite ses paroles en entendant la question suivante.

— Hé ! Lucy, est-ce que toi et Natsu vous vous embrassez ?

Elle sentit ses joues brûler d'un coup et devina qu'elle devait avoir un air rouge tomate bien mûre. Alors que Natsu grimaçait - elle devenait étrange cette journée...

— Qu- ?!

— Papa et Maman le font tout le temps !

Lucy recula un peu et se frotta le front avec un soupir gêné.

— U-euh... Natsu et moi ne sommes pas comme papa et maman...

Lucy tentait tant bien que mal se dépêtrer de cette situation. Elle allait fondre sous la gêne, c'était pas possible autrement. Les gosses, j'vous jure ! Elle devait bien avouer que certaines situations étaient ambiguës entre eux deux mais généralement c'était en plein combat quand ils étaient plus ou moins certains d'y rester. Ou quand il squattait son lit. Mais il n'y avait rien entre eux ! Comme si _Natsu_ pouvait comprendre quoique ce soit aux couples de toute façon.

La tête sérieuse d'Asuka fit peur à Lucy, elle n'allait pas oser ?

— Natsu. C'est un ordre.

— Bordel de ... ?!

Mais c'est quoi cette gamine avec des idées pareilles en tête ! L'éducation laissait à désirer ! Il allait se plaindre aux parents si ça continuait ! Et puis même s'il aimait bien Lucy - disons plus que bien, il avait beau se conduire comme un idiot il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'il était plus proche d'elle que de n'importe qui et qu'il se sentait bien mieux en sa présence qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre - il n'allait pas l'embrasser sur ordre d'une fillette ! Franchement, c'était n'importe quoi cette histoire.

— C'est pas possible ! Je ne vais pas...

Pourquoi ça tombait sur elle cette histoire ?! Elle n'avait rien fait à personne et tentait d'aider Asuka et voilà ce qu'elle récoltait ! C'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Natsu - elle le savait plus mature qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire et il avait ces petites manies qui le rendait adorable - mais comme premier baiser il y avait mieux qu'un ordre venant d'une gamine !

— Cette demi-portion a plutôt des idées d'adultes...

Il avait encore espoir d'échapper à cet ordre, bien qu'il ne soit pas totalement contre il voyait bien que Lucy était plus que gênée. C'était pas le bon moment - même lui pouvait le comprendre. Asuka commença à baisser la tête avec des larmes et il sut que c'était fichu.

— Mais tu avais dit que tu ferais tout ce que je dirai...

Il soupira, vaincu, il fallait bien qu'il tienne sa promesse non ? Après tout il l'avait fait pour lui faire plaisir.

— Bon, c'est pas comme si ça nous tuerait ou quelque chose du genre...

— Attends, attends... Tu plaisantes là...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Natsu se pencha et lui vola un - chaste - baiser. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de réagir et elle porta la main à ses lèvres, complètement abasourdie. Asuka les regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Happy semblait parfaitement et irrévocablement choqué. Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'il s'était passé tout en fixant Natsu qui regardait partout sauf dans sa direction avec un étrange sourire. Elle en était toujours à se demander ce qu'il se passait quand elle entendit le cri d'Asuka. Et elle suivit son regard pour tomber sur des bandits en deltaplane.

— Ahah ! Ce trésor appartient désormais aux bandits volants d'Orca Feather !

Asuka se décomposa et balbutia :

— C'est à... Papa et maman...

— Des bandits volants ?!

Lucy avait un peu de mal à suivre - trop d'émotions en quelques minutes - Natsu serra les dents.

— Qui sont ces types ?! Happy on décolle !

Sauf que Happy le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds. Lucy soupira et tapa le chat derrière la tête - ce qui ne servit strictement à rien. Elle soupira. Stupide et inutile chat. La petite tireuse en pleurs avait sortit son pistolet-jouet et hurlait qu'on lui rende en tirant sur les pirates.

— Tu penses qu'un stupide pistolet en plastoc comme ça fera quelque chose ?!

— Pourquoi... J'ai pourtant pas raté un seul tir...

Elle baissa son pistolet et sanglota tout en hurlant.

— RENDEZ-MOI LE SOUVENIR DE PAPA ET MAMAN !

Lucy allait s'avancer mais Natsu la devança et rabattit le chapeau de cow-boy d'Asuka sur ses yeux.

— Je ne peux pas voir ! Je ne vois plus rien du tout !

Lucy s'avança en lui lançant un regard énervé.

— Hé Natsu ce n'est pas...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Natsu venait de faire ce petit bruit caractéristique. Ce bruit qui précédait un hurlement de feu et des ennuis en perspective. Elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais elle devinait qu'il était en rage. C'était Natsu après tout, il protégeait sa guilde. Asuka tira encore plusieurs fois et Natsu cracha des boules de feu à chaque fois. Bientôt les pirates hurlaient sous la brûlure des flammes du dragon de Fairy Tail. Lucy n'en revenait pas. Il possédait une précision impressionnante.

— Comment..., commença Asuka.

— C'était plutôt balèze, Asuka !

Asuka regardait les pirates s'écraser au sol, ébahie. Natsu lui fit son sourire joyeux, qui le définissait si bien.

— Tu les as eux avec chacun de tes tirs !

Asuka lui rendit un sourire larmoyant mais joyeux et Lucy eut un sourire plein de tendresse et d'affection. Même s'il avait fait cette déclaration de gros lourd il avait vraiment fait exprès de perdre.

 _Natsu était face à Asuka et on le sentait à deux doigts de s'enflammer._

 _—_ _Tous les coups sont permis ! Il n'y a pas de différence entre enfants et adultes dans une vraie compète ! J'ai dit que j'allais gagner donc je vais gagner !_

 _Lucy leva les yeux au ciel en se désespérant. Quel gamin._

Quel _adorable_ gamin. Il avait vraiment une bonne intention en fin de compte. Elle récupéra Happy qui n'arrêtait pas de parler sur des choses et d'autres - elle n'écoutait absolument pas et prit la main d'Asuka de l'autre.

— Allez, on rentre !

Elle évita soigneusement le regard de Natsu même si elle lui adressa un timide sourire. Le baiser volé la hantait toujours et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle soupira doucement. Elle y réfléchirait plus tard, tant pis.

Plus tard à la guilde Happy discutait avec Charuru quand Arzack et Bisca rentrèrent de mission. Il vit Asuka courir vers ses parents pour leur donner la lacryma-boule à neige ce qui lui rappela qu'il devait parler à Mira d'un certain ordre donné par la fillette. Le baiser en soi ne l'avait pas trop choqué - Natsu avait promis de faire ce qu'elle ordonnerait donc et il tenait toujours ses promesses donc... - par contre la mine satisfaite de Natsu et pensive de Lucy, si. Il y avait anguille sous roche et Mira lui donnerait sûrement un poisson pour le récompenser.

Il ricana quand il entendit Asuka s'exclamer :

— Hé, au fait, aujourd'hui Lucy et Natsu se sont embrassés !

Les protestations de Lucy furent noyés sous les commentaires en tout genre de toute la guilde qui les regarda soudain d'un tout autre œil.

Le chat bleu s'envola vers Mirajane pour lui donner quelques informations supplémentaires. Il reçut un poisson comme récompense et s'en fut, tout heureux, vers Charuru qui discutait avec Wendy.

xxx

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? =D

Cœurs cœurs,

Nora =)


End file.
